The present invention is related to a form for accurately and efficiently forming arcuate sections of concrete and a system for forming arcuate concrete flatwork.
The art of creating flat concrete sections within a form is well known for such applications as sidewalks, driveways, patios and the like. In general, a form is constructed which matches the exterior shape and dimensions of the intended concrete shape wherein the form functions as a dam. Concrete, which is flowable, is poured into the area within the dam and the concrete is then manipulated until the area within the dam is filled thereby forming a concrete pad, after curing, with the same general edge shape as the constructed form.
Linear portions of flatwork concrete are easily formed using standard boards, such as a 2×4's, or by using straight steel forms both of which are commercially available and in widespread use. Forming an arch, or a radius, in concrete has always been a difficult and tedious process. Typically, a very thin material, such as a thin sheet of plywood, plastic or spring steel, is placed in position using stakes and the like. It is well known in the art that the creation of an aesthetically pleasing radius is labor intensive and even the most skilled artisans have great difficulty in achieving adequate results. Attempts to match radii or to form complementary radii is typically not attempted due to the labor intensive nature of the work.
Due to the foregoing difficulties the art of forming flatwork concrete has been restricted to relatively straight sections or very simple designs which avoid the necessity for radii or arched sections. There has been a long standing desire for a concrete form, and a system for forming concrete, which utilizes minimal labor, is easily constructed and which is reusable. The present application provides an advance in the art which was previously lacking.